whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Tammy Sinclair
Tammy Sinclair, also called "Butterfly," is a Seelie kitten Pooka Childling in the Kingdom of Pacifica and a member of the Finders, Keepers Motley. Overview Tammy and Tommy are fraternal twins. Tammy is the elder of the two (something she rarely allows Tommy to forget) and considers herself to be wiser. This tends to be true, though her brother's natural stubbornness more than makes up for it. Their younger years were far more eventful than most children need; when they were five, their parents were killed in an accident with a drunk driver. They were moved to San Francisco from the Midwest where an aunt took them in. This aunt doesn't much care for them but feels an obligation to her dead brother to make sure they get a decent upbringing. She is a strict guardian and is concerned that they grow up to be "good" people. For all she knows they could be doing drugs at school or some such silly thing. The twins never got along well in school. They were intelligent, creative, and their aunt made them wear clothing that was unstylish for school children at the time. Their school mates constantly subjected them to teasing and even occasional physical attacks. When they fought back, their aunt invariably berated them for being violent. She feels such behavior is improper. They were in third grade when it finally happened. The two of them were attacked by a group of bullies intent on separating them from any money they might have and causing some gratuitous damage to the "freaks" in the process. Tommy was the first to Chrysalis. He suddenly grew several inches in height and a sensation of strength and and power rushed through him. Voices seemed to whisper in his ear about Glamour and magic. His tormentors appeared to twist into monstrous forms and the oaths they shouted sounded like they were in a different language. He turned on their assailants, shouting insults and threats as he pulled the bullies from his sister. Rather inexplicably, it worked, frightening the attacks into retreat. Tammy's Chrysalis came only moments later. To her eyes, her twin seemed to have turned into some sort of child giant. Then she felt a shift of perspective as she experienced her own Chrysalis. She instinctively used her command of Glamour to make the bullies' retreat slightly more perilous as stray branches and other debris shifted to trip them. After the two were left alone, they stared at each other in wonder, then looked at the new world opened to their eyes. From there the ran home laughing in delight. They were slightly confused by the fact that their aunt didn't notice the changes in their appearance. They tried to avoid her, though, as she was even more boring than before. She was also suspicious of their good mood and suspected them of having taken drugs. She tried to get them to confess but the, of course, refused. Someone came to them after school the next day to introduce them to their new life and family. He was a very strange man with pointed ears and red skin. He took them to the freehold where they met other childlings who liked them and wanted to play with them. This was two years ago. Since then they have met several other kithain, all with older seemings, but younger than they when it comes to things fae. They have taken them under their wings to show them their new world . Image Short, blonde, and extremely cute, Tammy has heart-melting blue eyes and knows how to use them. Her fae mien is very kittenish. Personal Tammy is disarmingly innocent seeming at all times, even when telling outrageous fibs. she tries very hard to be good, despite her pooka nature. Above all, she will stand by her brother if he is in trouble. References # CTD. Book of Storyteller Secrets, pp. 49-51. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)